Between two Worlds
by Pebbels23
Summary: Was wohl passiert wenn Draco Malfoy vor seinem 6.Schuljahr, ein Mädchen kennen lernt, das ihm den Kopf verdreht? Das ihm zeigt, das es noch eine Welt gibt in die er wohl gut passen würde. Leandra Selwyn, selbst Todesser Tochter, versucht alles um ihn von Lord Voldemorts Seite zu bringen. Doch ob sie es schaffen wird und ob sie selbst aus diesem dunklen Sumpf entkommen kann?
1. Prolog

!Zwischen zwei Welten.

Die eine bestehend aus Regeln, Grundsätzen und Zwang.

Die andere bestehend aus Freiheit, Freude und Liebe.

Die erste ist leicht zu erfassen,

die zweite kann man nur mit seinem Herzen begreifen.!

Prolog: 

Am Morgen des ersten Augusts klopfte eine Eule an die Fensterscheibe der Selwyns. Die kleine Familie die aus drei Personen bestand, der Mutter Gwendolyn und ihren beiden Kindern Leon und Leandra, saß an diesem sonnigen Morgen bereits am Frühstückstisch als sie durch das Tier unterbrochen wurden. Gwen erhob sich seufzend von ihrem Platz, stellte ihre Kaffeerasse ab und ging zum Fenster um die Eule herein zu lassen.

„Der ist sicherlich von Leons neuer Flamme aus Melbourne", gluckste das braunhaarige Mädchen und schob sich darauf einen Löffel Müsli in den Mund.

Der siebzehnjährige Junge am Tisch reagierte schnell und feuerte ihr, mit seinem Löffel, etwas Müsli ins Haar. Lea öffnete anschließend perplex den Mund und feuerte daraufhin zurück. Gwendolyn, die immer noch mit dem Brief beschäftigt war, meldete sich zu Wort.

„Nein. Er ist von eurem Vater. Hört auf damit".

Sie setzte sich wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl, öffnete den Brief mit einem Messer und überflog ihn kurz.

„Was hat er geschrieben", fragte Leon neugierig und nahm einen Löffel von seinem Müsli.

„Das Gleiche wie in den anderen auch", erwiderte Gwen und legte den Brief neben sich um sich kurz darauf seufzend mit den Händen über das Gesicht zu reiben.

Es machte sie traurig immer wieder zu lesen, wie sehr ihr Mann sie doch vermisste. Denn sie vermisste ihn genauso, doch sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie mit ihren Kindern zu ihm zurückkehren sollte. Zu große Angst hatte sie davor das ihren Kindern was passieren könnte oder sie in die selbe Szene abrutschten wie ihr Vater und auch sie selbst damals.

Leandra nahm den Brief in ihre Hände und las ihn sorgfältig durch. Als sie damit fertig war blickte sie zu ihrer Mutter und dann zu ihrem Bruder. Derjenige nickte und wandte sich dann an Gwendolyn.

„Wir wollen zurück, Mom. Er vermisst uns, verständlicher Weise und wir merken doch, du vermisst ihn auch", begann er zögernd. „Und wir vermissen es einen Vater zu haben". Währenddessen legte er eine seiner Hände auf die Schulter seiner Mutter.

„Verkauft mich nicht für blöd. Lea kennt ihren Vater gar nicht und du, du warst ein Jahr alt, als wir hier hergezogen sind. Greg ist praktisch ein Fremder für euch. Noch dazu bin ich nicht überzeugt davon, dass unsere Familie in seiner Nähe sicher ist", antwortete sie und sah dabei abwechselnd ihre Tochter und ihren Sohn an.

„Dann lern ich ihn kennen, Mom", erklärte Lea ihr, die immer noch mit ihrem Müsli beschäftigt war.

„Und ich war zwar klein Mom, aber ich erinnere mich durchaus an ihn. Ich hab ein gutes Gedächtnis. Das hab ich von dir", sagte er und zwinkerte seiner Mutter zu.

„Außerdem soll es auf Hogwarts süße Jungs geben", warf Leandra ein und kicherte kurz.

Die beiden brauchten noch eine Weile, bis sie ihre Mutter überredet hatten. Nachdem Gwendolyn trotz ihrer Zweifel nachgegeben hatte, schrieb sie ihrem Mann einen Brief indem sie ihre Heimreise ankündigte.


	2. Kapitel 1: Home Sweet Home

Kapitel 1: Home sweet Home

**Home is a name, a word, it is a strong one. Stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit ever answered to, in the strongest conjuration**

Ein paar Tage später kamen Gwen, Leandra und Leon nacheinander durch den Kamin im Salon des Selwyn Manor an. Die Drei stellten ihre Koffer auf dem Boden ab und gingen auf die Tür zu. Doch weit kamen sie nicht, da mit einem kurzen Ploppen eine kleine Hauselfe vor ihnen erschien. Mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte sie ihre Meister.

„Guten Tag Misses Selwyn", begann die Hauselfe zu sprechen. „Mister Selwyn ist schon sehr aufgeregt über ihr erscheinen heute".

„Guten Tag Perky. Geh und sag ihm, dass wir angekommen sind", erwiderte Gwen freundlich.

Anschließend setzte sie sich in einen der Sessel, die in der Nähe des Kamins standen und tippelte nervös mit den Beinen auf dem Boden. Währenddessen nahmen ihre Kinder neugierig den Salon unter die Lupe. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die große Tür, die in den Salon führte, aufgestoßen wurde und Gregory Selwyn durch diese hereintrat. Gwendolyn hatte sich in der Zeit schnell zwischen ihre beiden Kinder gestellt und lächelte nun erfreut ihren Mann an.

Nachdem der dunkelhaarige kurz vor ihnen zum stehen kam, gab er Gwen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, umarmte sie und drückte sie dann leicht von sich weg.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr wieder zurückgekommen seid", sagte er und lächelte sie freudestrahlend an. Daraufhin wandte er sich an Lea, die nicht genau wusste wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und betrachte sie mit Freude in seinem Gesicht.

„Lea, meine Prinzessin. Du bist so groß geworden", sagte er, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie legte ihre Hände auf den Rücken ihres Vaters und begann ein wenig zu lächeln. Die Umarmung fühlte sich warm und herzlich an, aber doch ungewohnt. Langsam lies er sie los, und als er einen kleinen Schritt zurücktrat, sah man ein Leichtes glitzern in seinen Augen.

Greg bemerkte, wie ähnlich sie seiner Frau doch sah, die Augen und die Nase hatte sie allerdings von ihm. Nachdem er den Blick schließlich von Lea nahm, wanderte dieser zu seinem Sohn. Leon sah seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, ähnlich. Er konnte augenfällig nicht leugnen, dass er sein Sohn war, doch im Gegensatz zu Lea hatte dieser die blauen Augen seiner Mutter.

„Leon. Mein Junge, sieh nur wie erwachsen du bist. Du bist ein richtiger Mann", sagte er und nahm dann auch ihn in den Arm.

Anschließend trat er wiederholt einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete seine Familie, die er seit fast 16 Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.

Leon war groß, schon fast so groß wie er selbst, seine dunklen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und in dem Anzug, den er trug, sah er aus wie Greg es sich von seinem Sohn wünschte.

Lea, seine kleine Tochter, das hübscheste Mädchen das er je gesehen hatte. Nur das Kleid, das sie trug, war etwas zu kurz für seinen Geschmack. Ihre langen braunen Haare fielen ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern und ihr Lächeln war unwiderstehlich.

Gwen, seine geliebte Frau, die aus Angst und zum Schutze ihrer Kinder vor fast 16 Jahren mit ihnen nach Australien geflohen war. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, ihre braunen Haare trug sie kurz und etwas wellig, sie umrahmten ihr schönes Gesicht und ihre strahlend blauen Augen. Er liebte Gwen und seine Kinder, aus diesem Grund lies er sie gehen und aus diesem Grund war er jetzt so froh sie wieder bei sich zu haben.

„Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass ihr wieder zurückgekommen seid. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie ich euch vermisst habe", sagte er breit grinsend zu seiner Familie. „Gehen wir nach draußen. Ich sage Perky er soll etwas zu essen und zu trinken bringen. Ihr müsst mir alles erzählen was ich verpasst habe".

Der dunkelhaarige Mann ging mit seiner Frau im Arm voraus in den Garten. Dort angekommen befahl er der Hauselfe etwas Pastete und Getränke zu bringen, während sich die Familie um den Tisch auf der Terrasse platzierte.

„Wie war denn die Schule in Sydney?", begann Greg seine Kinder zu fragen, während er ununterbrochen die Hand seiner Frau streichelte.

„Gut. Die Leute und die Lehrer dort sind wirklich sehr nett", antworte Leon.

„Schade, dass wir dort unsere Freunde lassen mussten. Aber irgendwie freue ich mich auf Hogwarts.", entgegnete Lea und begann dann zu grinsen.

„Ich hoffe ihr hattet dort auch guten Unterricht".

„Es ist dort nicht viel anders als in Hogwarts, außer dass die Schule in Sydney nicht in Häuser aufgeteilt ist", erklärte Leon seinem Vater, während er sich genüsslich ein Stück der Pastete in den Mund schob, die Perky gerade gebracht hatte.

„Wie lief es denn bei dir in den letzten Jahren?", fragte Gwendolyn ihren Mann.

Sie wusste, dass der dunkle Lord vor einem Jahr wieder zurückkehrte, was ihr ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen bescherte. Durch dieses Gefühl fragte sie sich, ob es wirklich so gut gewesen war nach London heimzukehren. Doch die Drei hatten die Entscheidung schon getroffen, nun gab es erstmal keinen Weg zurück und einen Versuch war ihr Mann wert.

„Ganz gut. Die Arbeit schafft mich etwas aber das weißt du ja durch meine Briefe", antwortete er lächelnd.

Zu dieser Zeit im Malfoy Manor.

Lucius und seine Familie saßen gerade beim Frühstück, als eine Eule mit dem Schnabel an das Fenster klopfte und um Einlass bat. Narzissa erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und öffnete das Fenster, damit diese hereinfliegen konnte. Als sie die Eule näher betrachtete, bemerkte sie, dass diese von Lucius bestem Freund Greg war. Lächelnd nahm sie ihr den Brief ab und gab die Eule somit wieder frei. Diese flog kurze zeit danach rasch aus dem Fenster und war nach kurzer Zeit vom Himmel verschwunden. Die weißblonde Frau reichte den Brief ihrem Mann während sie sich wieder an ihren Platz setzte um sich erneut ihrem Essen zu widmen. Lucius überflog den Brief kurz und wandte sich dann an seine Familie.

„Greg schreibt, dass Gwen und die Kinder wieder zurück sind. Er möchte uns heute Nachmittag zu Kaffee und Kuchen einladen. Damit wir die Kinder kennenlernen und Gwen wieder sehen".

„Wie schön das Sie wieder zurückgekehrt sind. Schreib ihm, dass wir natürlich alle zu diesem freudigen Anlass kommen", erwiderte Narzissa.

„Wie alt sind Gregs Kinder", fragte Draco nebenbei und schob sich eine Gabel Pastete in den Mund.

Nach Kurzem überlegen antwortete Lucius seinem mittlerweile sechzehn jährigem Sohn.

„Leandra müsste nun in deinem Alter sein und Leon ist ein Jahr älter". Er band den Brief an den Fuß ihrer eigenen Eule und schickte sie sofort in den Selwyn Manor.

Die Vier Selwyns unterhielten sich noch bis in den frühen Nachmittag. Greg quetschte fast jede noch zu denkende Kleinigkeit aus seinen Kindern heraus. Doch dann wurden sie durch die Familie Malfoy, die Greg an diesem Morgen bereits zu Kaffee und Kuchen eingeladen hatte, unterbrochen. Lucius, seine Frau Narzissa und ihr Sohn Draco kamen per Flohpulver durch den Kamin und landeten damit im Salon der Selwyns. Perky führte sie zu der nun wieder vereinten Familie auf die Terrasse.

„Lucius, Narzissa. Schön das ihr gekommen seid", mit diesem Satz hieß Greg seine Gäste willkommen und schüttelte ihnen die Hände. Seine Familie erhob sich währenddessen ebenfalls von ihren Plätzen.

„Gwen. Du kennst sie sicher noch. Lucius, seinen Sohn Draco und seine bezaubernde Frau Narzissa", erklärte Greg während er einzeln auf alle drei deutete und anschließend seiner Frau eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte um sie näher an die Malfoys heranzuführen.

„Narzissa, Lucius. Ihr kennt meine Frau noch?", fragte er die beiden vor sich.

Narzissa und Lucius lächelten und nickten beide.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr wieder hier seid, willkommen zurück", sagte Narzissa und umarmte sie.

Gwen freute sich ebenso die beiden wieder zu sehen. Die Malfoys waren schon damals die besten Freunde der Familie gewesen. Greg blieb über die ganzen Jahre, seitdem sie Kinder waren, mit ihnen befreundet, während Gwen durch den Umzug nach Australien bedauerlicherweise den Kontakt zu den beiden verlor. Narzissa vermisste sie in Australien zeitweise ganz besonders, da sie immer eine gute Freundin für sie gewesen war.

„Gwen, du bist immer noch so hübsch wie damals", sprach Lucius und drückte ihr lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Hand. Dieser Satz brachte ihm einen scherzhaften Ellenbogen hieb seiner Frau ein.

„Hörst du wohl auf damit", sagte Narzissa empört, fing aber gleich darauf an zu lachen. Die anderen Erwachsenen stiegen sofort mit ein

Draco, der neben seinen Eltern stand, betrachtete das Geschehen amüsiert und würgte gekünstelt. Das seine Eltern in der Öffentlichkeit immer die heile Welt vorspielten verstand er nicht. Nach kurzer Zeit fiel sein Blick aber auf die beiden Jugendlichen, die etwas weiter hinten standen und das ganze wohl genauso amüsant fanden wie er. Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte den Jungen neben sich belustigt an. Aus irgendeinem Grund fesselte Draco dieses Lächeln und dank dieses Umstands konnte er den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Dieses Lächeln war das Bezauberndste, das er je gesehen hatte. Er bemerkte, wie sich langsam seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen. Ein wahrhaft lächelnder Draco Malfoy? Was passierte denn gerade mit ihm? Schnell zog er sich aus den Gedanken und zwang sich den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Keine Sekunde zu früh den Greg wandte sich an alle drei Malfoys.

„Darf ich euch meine beiden Kinder vorstellen", sagte er und winkte die beiden zu sich.

„Meine Tochter Leandra", sagte er und strahlte nur so vor Stolz, als er sie seinen besten Freunden vorstellte.

„Leandra. Schön dich kennenzulernen", entgegnete Narzissa und die Drei schüttelten ihr die Hand. Als sich Leas und Dracos Blicke trafen, hielt das braunhaarige Mädchen kurz die Luft an. Seine Augen hielten sie fest und sie war für einige Momente wie von ihnen gebannt. So viele Gefühle spiegelten sich in diesen. Schmerz, Trauer, Hass, Angst und ein funken Freude, als wäre er gerade glücklich hier zu sein.

„Und mein Sohn Leon", erklärte Greg und riss damit Lea aus ihren Gedanken.

„Toller Bursche", sagte nun Lucius und die Drei gaben sogleich auch ihm die Hand.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", fragte Greg, der immer noch über beide Ohren strahlte.

Die beiden Familien setzten sich zusammen an den Tisch, währen Greg sofort nach Perky rief um ihr Kaffee, Tee und Kuchen aufzutragen. Da Gwen und ihre Kinder allem Anschein nach noch nicht genug von ihrem Mann ausgequetscht wurden, begannen nun Narzissa und Lucius damit. Die beiden Geschwister erzählten von der Schule in Australien und ihren Hobbys. Leon, der sehr gerne und sehr gut Quidditch spielte, brachte Lucius gleich darauf, dass Draco doch in der Slytherin Mannschaft ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen sollte. Mit Leandras Hobbys konnte die komplette Familie Malfoy hingegen nicht viel anfangen. Da sie am Anfang auf einer ganz normalen Muggelschule gewesen waren, hatte Lea Ballett und Klavier spielen zu ihren Hobbys gemacht. Als sie dies erzählte, sah sie zunächst nur verdutzte Gesichter, aber als sie dann erklärte, dass es eine Tanz Art von Muggeln war, begannen die Malfoys zu lachen. Lucius der das Ganze für einen Witz hielt, wechselte schnell das Thema und wandte sich damit an Gwen. Lea war angesichts dieser Reaktion etwas gekränkt und sauer, daher entschloss sie sich für eine Zeit von diesem Tisch zu entfernen.

Mit einem „Ich komme gleich wieder" verschwand sie im Haus um sich etwas, um zu sehen.

Draco richtete seinen Blick auf die verschwindende Lea und obwohl sie nach einigen Schritten schon nicht mehr zu sehen war, sah er ihr gedankenverloren hinterher. Leon zog ihn aber schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück, um mehr von Hogwarts und den Quidditch Mannschaften zu erfahren. Solange die Erwachsenen sich über ihre Themen unterhielten, sprachen die beiden Jungs über Sport und Ähnliches.

Lea schlenderte währenddessen durch die Gänge und öffnete jede Tür, die nicht verschlossen war. Bevor sie zu ihrem Zimmer kam, betrat sie die Küche, in der sich ein paar Hauselfen gerade um das Abendessen kümmerten, eine Bibliothek, die größer war als jede andere, die sie bisher gesehen hatte, ein paar Badezimmer, wo eines schöner war als das andere und ein Schlafzimmer, das wohl ihrem Vater gehörte. Auf der Tür, vor der sie sich nun befand, stand in großen Buchstaben ihr Name. Gegenüber von ihrem befand sich das Zimmer ihres Bruders.

Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat ein schön eingerichtetes Zimmer, das in einem angenehmen Lila gehalten war und zwei riesige Fenster hatte. Vor dem Bett, das rechts in der Ecke stand, lagen bereits ihre Koffer auf dem Boden. Außer dem Bett befanden sich noch ein großer Schrank, ein Schreibtisch und eine Tür, die in ein Badezimmer führte, in dem Zimmer.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Bad und kam daraufhin nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Die große eingelassene Badewanne war jetzt schon ihr bester Freund.

Als sie es lange genug angesehen hatte, machte sie kehrt, schloss die Tür und wandte sich an ihre Koffer um sie auszupacken. Schnell öffnete sie den Schrank um ihre Klamotten dort zu verstauen, doch als sie hineinsah, blieb ihr wieder einmal kurz die Luft weg. In diesem hingen bereits ein paar schöne Kleider für festliche Anlässe. Sie zog einige davon heraus und betrachtete sie näher. Nach reichlicher Überlegung kam sie zu dem Entschluss das definitiv nicht ihr Vater diese Kleider gekauft hatte, denn so viel Geschmack traute sie ihm nicht zu. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie unweigerlich zum Lachen. Nachdem sie genügend der Kleider angesehen hatte, hing sie diese wieder zurück und räumte dann ihre Kleidung dazu.

Für ihre Schuhe gab es noch einen extra Schrank, in dem natürlich schon passende Schuhe für die Kleider waren. Auch da räumte sie ihre Schuhe mit hinzu und packte anschließend ihre restlichen Sachen aus den Koffern aus und suchte für jedes Teil einen passenden Platz. Nachdem sie alles weggeräumt hatte, verstaute sie die beiden Koffer unter dem Bett und verließ zufrieden ihr Zimmer, um wieder nach draußen zu gehen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam sie wieder unten an, wo sich die Malfoys gerade von ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder verabschiedeten. Sie tat es ihrer Familie gleich, gab ihnen die Hand und schenkte ihnen lächelnd ein höfliches Wiedersehen.

Kurz, nachdem die Malfoys den Manor verlassen hatten, kam Perky um die Familie zum Essen zu rufen. Die Hauselfen hatten zur Feier des Tages alle Köstlichkeiten zubereitet, die sie sich nur vorstellen konnten. Eine Stunde lang brauchte die Familie um so vollgefressen zu sein das sie nichts mehr herunter brachte. Sie unterhielten sich noch, bis die Hauselfen den Tisch abgedeckt hatten. Doch dann bat Greg seine Kinder, ihn und Gwen etwas alleine zu lassen. Leandra und Leon verstanden sofort und verließen das Esszimmer, um in ihre Zimmer zu gehen. Da Lea schon wusste, wo es lang ging, fand auch Leon sein eigenes Zimmer sehr schnell. Sein Raum war bis auf die Farbe fast genauso eingerichtet wie ihrer.

Lächelnd wünschte sie ihrem Bruder eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer.

Da es erst acht Uhr abends war beschloss sie noch zu baden. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde in dem Wasser lag und ihre Haut schon etwas verschrumpelt war beschloss sie auszusteigen und sich fürs Schlafen fertigzumachen.

Als sie nach einer weiteren halben Stunde im Bett lag, schlug sie ihr Lieblingsbuch auf und begann zu lesen.


End file.
